Daynesville, Montverde
Daynesville is a city in Emerson County, Montverde, part of the St. Matthew's metropolitan area. As of the 2016 Union Census, the city had a population of 110,425 making it the most populous city in Emerson County and the 5th most populous city in Montverde. Daynesville is the second largest city in Emerson County in terms of land area and is known for its vibrant nightlife, affluent neighborhoods and entertainment culture. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of 12.77 square miles, of which all 12.77 miles are land. Climate Like all of Central Montverde, Daynesville has four distinct seasons, including hot, humid summers and cool winters. The temperature during the winter usually never drops below 40 degrees. Precipitation isn't common, but during the winter months about 4 inches of rain occurs annually. Because the city is located a few miles away from the Emerson Bay, temperatures stay don't drastically change throughout the year. Demographics August 2016 As of the census of August 2016, there were 94,047, and 23,405 households residing in the city. The population density was 7,364 inhabitants per square mile. The racial makeup of the city was 70.6% White, 9.4% African American, 0.3% Native American, 18.5% Asian, 1.9% from other races, and 2.2% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 3.0% of the population. Government City Government The city has a traditional city mayor-council government, allowed through its own charter. The charter allows allows Daynesville to use a fudged population, with a threshold of five. The Mayor is elected through a municipal voting system every four terms. Government Institutions Although Daynesville is Emerson County's largest city,the county seat is Emerson. However, Daynesville still has one government institution within its boundaries, the Montverde Department of Transportation at Emerson. Economy According to a study from the City of Daynesville, the city is home to over 25,000 jobs, the second largest amount of jobs in any city in Emerson County. It's urban core and downtown area is where most of the jobs are located and are primarily small Tech companies and other IT corporations. Top Employers Shopping Downtown Daynesville has become the premier shopping destination in Emerson County. There are no malls or large shopping center, but hundreds of small shops, diners, cafes, clubs and other amenities. Public Safety Fire Department The city's fire services are provided by the Emerson County Fire Department, who's central offices are adjacent to the police headquarters. Law Enforcement The city is patrolled by the Emerson County Police Department. Crime Crimes are extremely uncommon in Daynesville and are usually personal or gang-related. Education Schools Schools in Emerson are operated by Emerson County Public Schools, the second largest school district in Montverde. Schools in the city include: * Daynesville Primary School * North Daynesville Primary School * Trinity Primary School High Schools: * Daynesville High School * North Daynesville High School Colleges * Daynesville Community College Sports The Emerson Cowboys of Emerson College practice in Daynesville during Spring and Summer training. Arts and Culture Theaters * The Emerson Theater Company Transportation Emerson County Rapid Transit (ECRT) Controls and maintains bus lines throughout the county. The agency has several lines that go through Daynesville to aid commuters. Interstate 10 runs south of the city and Emerson Highway 1 runs adjacent to the city on the western boundary. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__